The present invention relates to a facsimile machine, and more particularly, to a method that enables a user to remotely register an appointed time and telephone number within the facsimile machine. The facsimile machine automatically dials the appointed telephone number at the appointed time, and transmits a stored facsimile message.
A conventional facsimile machine provides a function of automatically receiving a facsimile message in response to an incoming call during a user's absence, so that the user may obtain the received facsimile message upon return. Further, if the facsimile machine has an automatic answering function, a communication channel is automatically established when an incoming call is received, and an outgoing message (OGM) recorded in the facsimile machine is transmitted to a calling party.
In addition to these functions, conventional facsimile machines offer users with a host of other useful functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,830 entitled Apparatus With Selective Forwarding Of Facsimile And Voice Communications issued to Ide notifies a user of the details of image signal storing contents without restricting the selection of a transfer destination. In Ide '830, an image signal memory stores image signals, and a list text creation section creates an image storing content list, a tabulated listing of the stored image signals. A list text transfer section transmits the image storing content list created by the list text creation section to a designated image list transfer destination number stored in a transfer destination terminal number memory. While conventional art, such as Ide '830, provides benefits in its own right, I believe that additional functions for a facsimile machine can be contemplated.